La Copa de la Casa 2014-2015
by Seremoon
Summary: Colección de retos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, para La Copa de la Casa.
1. Gracias Potter

_**Gracias Potter**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling_

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de mayo para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **\- Hoy es el día, tengo que darle las gracias a Potter -,** se decía mentalmente Draco Malfoy, llevaba más de una semana dándose ánimos para poder llevar a cabo esta misión, porque para un Malfoy dar las gracias a un Gryfindor y más siendo el héroe del mundo mágico era una gran misión, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, había pensado hacerlo vía lechuza pero lo descarto diciéndose que eso no era lo correcto, que tenía que enfrentarlo.

Una mañana en la que salió al callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas, lo vio a lo lejos que iba hacia la heladería de Florean Fortescue, lo pensó un momento y cuando se dio cuenta ya iba caminando a su encuentro.

Potter estaba sentado degustando un helado y leyendo el profeta, en cuanto vio a Draco acercarse a él, se tensó y sujeto su varita bajo su túnica, por su parte Draco al llegar noto lo tenso que estaba Potter, pensó en huir pero sus pies no le respondieron y solo atinó a decir **– Potter –** con un asentimiento, el cual fue correspondido por Potter **– Malfoy –**

 **\- Solo quería darte las gracias por salvarme la vida aquella ocasión en la sala de los menesteres –** dijo Draco tan rápido y bajito que Potter tuvo que preguntar **-¿Cómo dices?—** destensándose y soltando la varita que tenía fuertemente agarrada.

Draco resoplo y tomando una bocanada de aire repitió lo que le había dicho un poco más alto y despacio para que Potter lo escuchara. Al principio Potter quedo en shock pero se recuperó rápidamente y le respondió con una gran sonrisa, **\- No fue nada, Malfoy –** y le extendió la mano para estrecharla.

Draco al ver el gesto, sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, correspondió al apretón de manos y se despidió, se retiró a seguir con sus compras con una gran tranquilidad.

 _Nota de la autora: Este es mi primer reto, espero que les guste =D_


	2. Lucius Avaro Malfoy

_**Lucius "Avaro" Malfoy**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling_

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Lucius Malfoy tenía todo lo que quería, pero lo que más le importaba era su fortuna; su padre siempre le decía que debía buscar la forma de incrementarla sin importar que hiciera, ya que, lo mejor de la familia Malfoy eran sus riquezas. Y así creció con esta idea, siempre pensando en como incrementar la fortuna de los Malfoy.

Cuando entro a Hogwarts hizo una lista de todas las chicas de su casa, buscando a la víctima perfecta, alguien con quien igualara su fortuna o si era más grande mucho mejor, de esta forma su familia sería la más rica de todo el mundo mágico.

Un día estaba desayunando en el gran comedor y al voltear a la puerta vio a la chica perfecta, Narcisa Black, miembro de una de las familias más antiguas con un linaje impecable y más ricas del mundo mágico, de esta manera hizo su elección y comenzó con su plan, primero el cortejo.

Durante las vacaciones de navidad, platico con su padre acerca de su novia, Abraxas lo felicito y acepto que siguiera con ella, siempre y cuando no gastara mucho durante el cortejo.

Paso el tiempo y su plan dio resultado, la familia Malfoy-Black se había unido en matrimonio y por consiguiente la fortuna Malfoy aumento considerablemente, Abraxas estaba tan feliz tanto como Lucius, era el mejor día para ambos.

A partir de ese momento las cosas cambiaron, Lucius solo le daba a su esposa muy poco para sus gastos personales, todo lo que había que comprar en la mansión pasaba por una minuciosa revisión, de forma que no se gastara más de lo necesario y siempre preguntando para que se iba a utilizar, fue desde ahí que Narcisa siempre se refería a él como "Lucius Avaro Malfoy."

 _ **NA:**_ _En este minireto teníamos que escribir acerca de una virtud o pecado, me toco el pecado de Avaricia, espero les guste mi historia vale, saluditos y gracias por leer =D_


	3. Pansy Parkinson ¿Generosa?

_**Pansy Parkinson ¿Generosa?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling_

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Después de la guerra contra Voldemort, Pansy no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer con su vida, estaba cansada de tanta hipocresía y frivolidad que había cerca de todas las familias sangre pura, así que pensó que era hora de empezar de nuevo.

Decidió irse a vivir al Londres muggle, ahí nadie la conocía y podía hacer algo bueno para variar un poco, así que busco un departamento céntrico y con una hermosa vista. Le gustaba salir a caminar para pensar que podía hacer, una vez se encontró con tres niños en el parque que estaban llorando, sin pensarlo se acercó a ellos para saber que les pasaba, los niños le dijeron que se habían perdido y que no veían a sus padres por ningún lado, así que ella les dijo que dejaran de llorar prometiéndoles que los ayudaría a buscar a sus padres y para distraerlos un poco les compro un helado.

Pansy jamás en su vida había compartido algo con alguien y mucho menos con algún desconocido, pero al ver a esos pequeños se le estrujo el corazón y se prometió a si misma ayudar a los muggles, ya que ellos no la juzgaban como lo hacían en el mundo mágico.

Después de una vuelta al parque los niños alcanzaron a ver a sus padres y enseguida corrieron junto a ellos, al ver como los señores recibieron a los niños, recordó su infancia y a sus padres, quienes ya no estaban con ella producto de la guerra y ahora más que nunca sentía la necesidad de ayudar a otros. Los señores Johnson le agradecieron mucho y le dieron la dirección de su casa por si algún día necesitaba algo y los niños la llenaron de besos y abrazos en agradecimiento, a pesar de no estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas le gusto y sin darse cuenta termino correspondiéndolo.

Pansy no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero Rita Skeeter quería una historia y en su forma de animaga la pudo obtener, al otro día el profeta apareció con una fotografía de Pansy comprando y repartiendo los helados a los niños y en el encabezado se podía leer _"Pansy Parkinson ¿Generosa?",_ toda la historia venia en el interior con más fotografías, ilustrando la historia.

 _ **NA:**_ _Ahora toca virtud Generosidad, espero les guste, saluditos y gracias por leer =D_


End file.
